


奇怪的没头没尾小故事们

by alanarcane



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM...?, M/M, a lot of AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanarcane/pseuds/alanarcane
Summary: 大部分都是网上冲浪/头脑风暴时心血来潮但是又不想写完的脑洞，很弱智，傻白甜，ooc，乱七八糟的AU，应要求不塞刀所以没有虐文，什么什么的，我也不想写英文简介了，不要看
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Howard Donald, Howard Donald/Jason Orange, Jason Orange/Mark Owen
Kudos: 3





	1. 但是笑起来很简单（Donlow）

加里拨开散落一地的亚马逊快递盒子，小心翼翼地走到正坐在地上兴致勃勃拿着小刀划塑料封条的霍华德身边。

“Doug，我再问一次，”加里说，接着重重叹了口气，“你确定这不是个玩笑？”

霍华德头也没抬，只不置可否地耸了耸肩，撕开下一个包装盒。加里不想去确认那到底是手铐还是跟手铐长得一模一样但是作用不同（比如用于儿童教育）的器材，他也不想知道剩下还没拆开的快递包裹里到底都是些什么东西，如果可以，这里最好有一堆篝火，能把这些盒子里的秘密一口气全都葬送掉，不留痕迹。

可惜的是，他不能在自己伦敦的公寓里生火，至少不能当着他亲爱的吉他效果器收藏还有录音设备生火。

“需要我提醒你一下吗？这可是你的要求——想换点花样？”

“天啊！我的意思只是说！下次我们可以在厨房或者客厅或者阳台来一发！换个姿势，换身衣服，要不然干脆换成你来操我！而不是这种，呃，SM游戏？”加里一边说着一边把脸深深埋在手掌心里，声音越来越低，到最后变成一声长长的哀嚎。

“从严格定义上来说不能算是SM……不过你就这么理解就行。”

“不管是什么，我绝对不会答应你在我身上用这些玩意儿的。我根本就不想认识你！”

“噢，这个要求还是有点难办，毕竟我们也算是结婚不少年了，”霍华德终于放下手上的快递盒子，转过身来面对加里，脸上浮现出若有所思的神色，“而且再怎么说也应该是你来用才对，是吧？‘发号施令’先生？”

加里被狠狠噎了一下，“你这是偏见。”

“谁知道呢。”霍华德环顾四周，从地上捡起一条项圈递给加里，“试试看？”

加里把那条黑色的皮革制品接过来，拿在手上比他想象中的稍微要重一些，而且看起来做工精美，镶嵌着复古样式的金属扣。就算是他也不得不承认，只是想象一下这东西戴在霍华德的脖子上，他就有些兴奋起来了。加里弯下腰，把项圈围到霍华德的脖子上，而霍华德也很配合的仰起头，露出下巴上一层齐整的胡茬，显然是刚剃干净。

扣上搭扣的时候加里手都有点发抖，他偷偷吞了口口水，重新直起腰。虽然霍华德在家只是穿着普通的长袖衬衫，但是这副模样还是比加里想象中来得更火辣。

“然后呢？”他问。

“呃，下个命令，随便什么？”

“……那就，坐下？”

霍华德没动，因为他正坐在地上。

加里大概花了三秒钟来意识到这件事，接着他们又花了三秒钟尴尬地对视，接着霍华德率先发出剧烈的笑声，连带着加里也开始大笑起来。

“我想我不得不承认这是个坏主意了。”霍华德笑得向后仰去，双手撑着地板才没完全躺在地面上，“我应该没法克服这个。”

“我早就告诉你了，”加里说。他伸手勾住霍华德脖子上的项圈把他拽起来，笑着低头给了他一个轻轻的吻。“不过老实说，有一部分还不错。”


	2. 米诺陶诺斯（Owenge）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写不动了，有机会再写

他们现在在一条小溪边暂做休整。那条潺潺流动的水流与他们数个白天前见到的那些既相似又不同，被微风卷起的波澜上闪烁着青色的光芒，隐没在视野尽头的草丛中。一位个子小小的少年正蹲在水边观察着附近的植物，手上时不时会闪过一点金色荧光。在他不远处，半人半鹿的怪物立在一块凸起的岩石上，眼神平淡地扫过四周。霍华德察觉到他的目光在自己身上多停留了一会儿，对此他只是瘪了瘪嘴，依旧窝在一片舒服的灌木丛里，隐藏身形远远观察那两个人。

“真抱歉，Jay，我草药学学得不好。”被称作马克的少年站起身来，拍掉粘在膝盖上的草叶和泥土，“如果还能赶得回去的话，我一定把整本教材都背下来！现在这些也不知道能不能帮上忙。”

鹿从岩石上跃下，落在泥土上时一点声音都没有。他接过草药，看也没看就全都塞进嘴里，然后矮下身来，让少年乘到自己背上。

“我们得加快速度，怪物随时可能追上来，就算到不了出口，至少也得找个能藏身的地方。”杰森说道，“天也快黑了。”

风带着他们交谈的话语声飘到霍华德的面前。他倒是不介意被人称为怪物，那个年轻的男孩有些瑟缩地点了点头，尽可能地贴在杰森的后背上，这样的反应反倒让霍华德有点沾沾自喜起来。他拿起放在身边的一把做工粗糙，但因为十分巨大而显得极具威慑力的木弓，前边同行的二人刚一出发，他就紧随其后，扬起四蹄跟了上去。他忠实地完成朋友的请求，扮演者迷宫的守护者、追猎无辜生命的怪物，他的身影被弥漫的树影扩散开，像是一片不会散去的阴霾。如果在旷野地带，他有自信比杰森跑得更快，但是森林里他不如杰森灵活，能够一直绕着崎岖不平的坡地上上下下。当然，他也不用真的追上他们，只要时不时跟上就可以了。

森林的黑夜并没有夕阳西斜的过程。光线从未转换角度，从四面八方向内倾轧，树叶枝干如同翡翠色的穹顶笼罩在大地之上。他们一路穿行，蹄下已经不再是被水沾湿的湿润泥土了。被踩断的树枝发出微弱的噼啪声，窸窸窣窣地压弯草叶、又抬起。一汪汪翠绿色的池子，被划破出一道缓慢消散的水痕。紧接着，夜晚到了，光线倏忽一下就消失不见，像是被耗尽魔力的灯光一样，最后闪烁了一下，绿色如潮水般褪去，混合着冰凉水气的夜色突然一下就扑到马克的鼻尖上。

“怎么样，Jay？”马克扯着嗓子问道。

“没事，我看得见。”杰森顿了顿，“多亏了你的草药。”

马克点了点头，也忘了去思考杰森到底有没有意识到这是他的回答，他不敢抬头，也不敢松手，在这个迷宫里，他的力量实在是太过弱小。马克还不习惯这样的奔驰，就像他还没有习惯这里突如其来、算不上规律的夜晚一样，但是他也没说什么，他不愿抱怨。而且杰森已经跑得相当迅速平稳了，只有从大腿内侧发出的阵阵刺痛他不得不咬牙忍着。


	3. 土拨鼠日（Donage）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 土拨鼠日，和杰森的死亡

他在车后座上蜷了一整晚，也不知道是怎么睡着的。但他很清楚自己是如何醒来的，从某一刻开始，那部电量岌岌可危的手机突然像是发了狂似的剧烈抖动起来。一开始只是模糊的嗡鸣，接着逐渐能够分辨出金属背板与皮质地垫磨蹭的啪嗒声，系统自带的铃声，短信和留言信箱如潮水一般涌来。于是他睁开了眼，把那部吵闹的机器捡起来，并第一百三十七次看到了杰森奥朗治的讣告。

他把手机、吃剩半个的卷饼和空咖啡杯一起抛出车窗，脸色木然地拉开车门换到驾驶座上。扣上安全带大概花了三十秒，他没有焦躁，只是那只手僵硬又颤抖，如同失去了指挥它的意志一般，插扣在塑料面板上反复磕碰，警示灯机械地闪烁。但是驾驶对他而言又是另外一种本能，他惯性地换挡，踩下油门，平稳启动，转头开上一条既不正确也不错误的大路。

他沿着那条路开了下去，也许开出了几百公里，也许只是到了近郊的高速路上，他不知道，他不知道自己的选择是否有意义，瞪着充满血丝的双眼目不斜视注视前方却找寻不到目的地，握住方向盘的双手指节泛白，胸口的呼吸逐渐变得沉重不已，直到油箱里的汽油和他最后的泪水也被烧尽。车在马路中央熄火，前后鸣笛声和叫骂声开始嗡鸣，警车的顶灯隐约在不远处闪烁，他低下头，等待着午夜钟声响起。

等钟声响起，他知道，他又会回到那个架满摄影器材的录音棚里，他回到美国，回到并不确切、但是他们仍然在一起的某一天，回到希望和憧憬、还有绝望都还在的那段时光。


	4. 马戏团（Donlow）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章作者：resipsaloquitur1901

临到正午的时候，加里于哈德逊河口附近下船，第一次踏上这片被自由女神像的荣光笼罩的国度。  
码头人来人往，匆忙的水手们急着卸货，几位衣着得体的乡绅站在不远处，许多交易在船只抵达码头的时刻便开始进行。  
加里茫然地站在人群中央，家族重任令他不得不漂洋过海，独自踏上异乡国土，却是为拯救曾经抛弃他的家园。有那么一会儿，巨大的空洞感击中了他，令他短暂地迷失在无边无垠的恐惧中。  
报童叫卖声唤醒了他。  
看上去不过十二三岁的报童挎着鼓鼓囊囊的布包，嘴上嚷嚷着今日头条，一个熟悉的名字像闪电劈过头顶，他怔住了，完全没注意到自己什么时候拽住了报童细瘦的手臂。  
“先生，买报吗？”  
报童把晨报摊开在他眼前，那个熟悉到陌生的名字就这么大剌剌地刺进他的眼睛里，他伸手抓住了报纸。  
“五十美分一份，先生。”  
报童精明的眼睛亮起来，但加里管不了这么多，他把一美元塞进报童手里，告诉他不用找了，然后自己找了个台阶坐下来，一目十行地阅读着报纸头条。  
霍华德·唐纳德，商业巨贾，制造业巨头，白手起家的穷小子制造的奇迹，美国梦最具代表性的企业家之一。  
加里瞪着黑白照片上优雅端着酒杯的霍华德，一部分的他让他感到如此陌生，另一部分的他却让加里回想起曾经与他牵手的少年人。  
他感到呼吸变得急促，视线不受控地追逐着记者与报社的名字。半个小时后，他跳下马车，站在纽约新闻报社的大门前，先前买下的报纸已经被捏的变形。  
这是真实的吗？  
他质问自己，但双腿先于思考，自行迈入报社大门，无意识地拦住一位衣着朴实行色匆匆的新闻记者，他听到自己颤抖着声音问，“请问这位马克·欧文先生在这里吗？”  
被他拦下的男人不耐烦地看了他一眼，皱着眉头转过身喊道，“马克，有人找你！”  
衣料擦着加里的手挣脱出去，他看到一个穿着格子衫短袖的男人站起来，手里还拿着一只原子笔，正朝他的方向张望。  
加里疾步走过去，紧张地用报纸擦了一下手心的汗水，在马克疑惑的眼神中握住了对方的手，“您好，欧文先生，我想请您帮个忙。”  
马克礼貌地回应了加里的问候，拖过一把椅子请加里坐下。  
他负责霍华德的相关报道已经快五年了，这期间不乏有投机者寻求他的帮助，以期借助他的牵线搭桥而获得霍华德的青睐。马克不需要仔细询问，就知道眼前这位英伦绅士的求助必然与霍华德相关。但不知怎么的，一种奇特的念头抓住了他，马克直觉这位彬彬有礼的先生并不是那些心怀鬼胎的投机者之一。  
“让我猜猜，”为了缓解加里拘谨而紧张的情绪，马克试着活跃气氛，“你来找我一定不是因为唐纳德先生，而是认可我的文采？”  
加里露出尴尬的表情。  
马克笑起来，“别紧张，先生，这只是个玩笑。”他放松地说，“那么看起来，你要找的人其实是霍华德唐纳德了？”  
“加里，”他跟着拘谨地笑了笑，“我叫加里巴洛，来找霍华德唐纳德。”  
“巴洛先生，”马克点了点头，“你想找唐纳德先生，因为……？”  
“哦，是的。是这样的，”加里吞咽了一下，微垂下眼睫，犹疑地说，“我和霍华……唐纳德先生，我们是旧识。最近不巧遇上一些变故，想请他帮个忙。”  
马克若有所思地点点头，在办公桌上扯下一张便签，飞快地写下地址，和几句简单的嘱托，“您来自英国？”  
“是的。”加里回答道，“这有什么问题吗？”  
“不，只是想到唐纳德先生也来自英国。”马克温和地笑了笑，同时把写好的便签递给加里，“这是他的住址，您只要把这张便签拿给管家，他会让您见见唐纳德先生的。”  
*  
加里来得早了些。  
第二天清晨刚过八点钟，加里准时出现在唐纳德庄园宽敞精致的会客厅里。管家先生看起来还有些疲惫，望向他的眼神也带着隐秘的不快。  
“先生出差去了。”管家生硬地说。  
加里不自在地动了动，“他有说过什么时候会回来吗？”  
“这不好说，先生。”管家保持着冷漠的礼仪，一板一眼地回答，“顺利的话，先生会在今天或者明天回来，但有时也会遇上麻烦，耽搁几天。这不是我们该问的问题。”  
窘迫几乎以肉眼可见的速度从加里的表情中泄露出来。他干笑了两声，飞快地道歉，埋头离开了硕大的庄园。  
尽管最初的拜访几乎称得上失败，但加里不打算放弃。无论是家族需要，亦或者他自己的心情，他想要了解更多。  
他在一个周六再次拜访了马克。  
他们在一家露天咖啡厅约见，用这次失败的探访作为话引，马克为他讲解了许多关于霍华德在这片大陆创造的奇迹。“他实现的是美国数千万人的梦想，一个荒唐却又绚丽的美国梦。尽管如此，他却成功了。他拥有整个纽约数一数二的庄园，产值上亿的军工企业，奢华的派对，排队等待与他共舞的淑女们。但很古怪的，他似乎并不热衷于享受名声带来的荣耀。”  
那听起来像是他认识的霍华德。加里没头没尾地想到。  
“哦，如果你们是旧识的话，也许你了解霍华德是否热衷于音乐？”马克突然问道。  
“音乐？”  
有那么一会儿，一个大胆的念头出现在他的脑海中，让他不敢确认。  
但马克给了他答案，“在霍华德最为奢华的宴会厅里中央，有一座水池搭建的大理石平台，上面摆放着全纽约最好的三角钢琴。这是又一个未解之谜。”  
“为什么？”  
“从来没有人见过他弹奏那架钢琴，而更古怪的，他也不允许其他任何人弹奏它。”马克的指腹摩挲着咖啡杯边沿，期待加里能解释这些古怪。  
加里却沉默着。遥远的记忆在咖啡厅里传出的琴声中缓慢苏醒，他喝光了杯子里的咖啡，才发现马克还在等待他的答案。他试着露出友好的笑容，但加里猜测也许不那么成功，介于这位待他和善的年轻记者看起来已经是在担心了。他疲惫地说，“我不知道。我不知道。”  
马克没有追问，他向咖啡厅的服务生要来一支笔和一张便签，又一次写下日期和地址，然后把它递给他，“这是下一次舞会的时间。如果你还想来，或者只是看看那架钢琴，你可以上这儿来。”  
打那之后，他们有一段时间没再联系。  
*  
加里第二次站在这座英式古堡风格的巨大庄园外，前所未有的紧张击中了他。与前一次的迫切比较起来，他一定会见到霍华德的念头反倒让他感到畏缩不前。  
霍华德在里面。  
他清晰地意识到。西装革履，风度翩翩，再也不是那个会和他一起躲在储藏室，挤在一张破损的琴凳上，为那糟糕的钢琴而欢欣鼓舞的小男孩了。  
他仍然记得他吗？  
或者过去已经成为过去。  
他在女仆的带领下，缓慢地、缓慢地踏进耀眼绚丽的宴会大厅。目光穿过觥筹交错的喧闹人群，直直落在那架水池中央的三角钢琴上。即使无人演奏，它也比宴会厅最亮眼的灯光更夺目，每一个黑白键都亮的发光，琴身倒映着人群来来往往，加里好像被牵引着，被带领着，他穿过人潮，穿过水池，站在这架高贵的钢琴面前，手指抚过每一个琴键。  
从二楼下来的管家正巧看见他，正打算去制止他，但一只手按住了管家的肩膀。管家回过头，发现霍华德不知什么时候站在旋转楼梯上，手里端着一杯香槟，正温柔地注视着水池中央的男人。  
琴声在整个宴会厅响起。  
即使从未有人演奏，霍华德也定期请调音师为这架钢琴调音。当它真正被奏响的时候，纯正、清亮、柔和的音调与水池中的声音一起流淌。所有宾客都停下交谈，目光齐齐汇聚在不曾有人接近的水池中央。  
他们像看到一位真正的钢琴家，全场静默着，聆听他悠扬的琴声与和着琴声的伴唱。一曲终了，掌声雷鸣。彩带与金粉落在加里的头上，肩膀上，擦得发亮的皮鞋上，但加里只看到一个人。  
像他最完美的想象，男人端着香槟杯拾级而下，目光跟着他，掌声也跟着他。加里觉得他好像在做梦，漫长的梦境里每个人都在嘲笑他，讥讽他，推搡他，只有一个人奔向他，牵引他，带他逃出似乎永无止境的噩梦中。  
他醒过来的时候，那人像梦里一样站在他面前。  
“嗨。”加里说，声音变得有些嘶哑，好像这一个词有千万磅的重量，压得他无法出声。  
“嗨。”霍华德也说。  
他比加里记忆中的高了一些，五官抽条，愈发显得英俊迷人。也更自信了一些，那些曾被困苦打磨的棱角被他小心的隐藏，只留下那双依然风采亮丽的蓝眼睛。  
这双眼睛亮的惊人，光芒的主人却显得犹豫腼腆起来。  
“你……”“你……”  
他们一起说，然后一起笑，互相把对方拉进自己的怀抱。  
这是个紧实又持久的拥抱。  
霍华德拍了拍加里的肩膀，用眼神为他拍照，直到加里被这过分热烈的目光盯得不太自在，霍华德才放开了他，喜悦地说，“我简直不敢相信你在这里！”  
“是啊，”加里笑呵呵地说，“我也感到难以置信。”  
“你是怎么找到我的？”  
霍华德从路过的服务生托盘上端下另一杯香槟递给加里，把他引向宴会的甜点供应区。  
加里笑了笑，“你现在可是名声远扬，我刚到美国，第一个就听说了你。”  
霍华德满意地露出笑容。  
这正是他不厌其烦地举办这些他并不热衷的宴会的理由。  
霍华德看起来太开心了，太幸福了，仿佛他这一生都在等待这个时刻。加里走在他身边，与他一同分享着当下的喜悦。与此同时，另一个晦暗的念头萌生，滋长，不断提醒他这一刻的喜悦都像人鱼的双腿，终于还是要回归泡沫。  
加里吞下冰冷的香槟，微笑，与好奇而聚集在他们身边的宾客们推杯换盏。  
他拖延着，迟迟不肯吐露他漂洋过海来到美国的原因。霍华德没有强迫他，像过去任何时候一样对他充满耐心。  
这是他们期盼已久，甚至已经恐惧于盼望的重逢。加里告诉自己，他有一万个理由保护这个特殊的时刻不被破坏。  
这一晚加里彻夜无眠。  
*  
他们度过了一些快活的时光。  
像他们年少时，陪伴在彼此身边的那些日子。某个风和日丽的周二上午，他们搭乘私人游艇在附近的码头转了整个上午，第二天又在百老汇听了一场沁人心脾的音乐剧，回程的路上任性地要求马车停下，因为想要听一位街头风琴手自创的无厘头歌曲。  
加里成了那架白色三角钢琴唯一的演奏者，有时他们坐在水池边，琴凳上，一坐就是一下午。或者泡在霍华德丰富的收藏品中不肯离开，直到管家不得不把餐具带到收藏室外面的休息室里，才能让沉迷于手抄乐谱与藏书的两人吃点东西。  
某个月明星稀的夜晚，加里惯常来到水池平台边，弹唱老歌，在潺潺流水声中陶醉自我。  
霍华德悄无声息地出现在他旁边，悄无声息地坐在琴凳上，就像那些老时光。加里闭着眼睛，歌声与琴声一同环绕，他感觉到霍华德的到来，和他那些不为人知的小动作。唱歌的唇畔无法压抑地上扬。  
“我记得这首歌，”霍华德忽然说，“那是我们分别前，你最新创作的曲子，是吗？”  
加里微笑着点了点头。  
“这些年没有创作新的曲子？”  
加里弹琴的手指僵住了，身体的每一部分都好像僵硬的石灰石般动弹不得。  
“没有，”他说，“那段时间太忙了。”  
他们都知道那段时间发生过什么。霍华德没有继续追问，反而问起了另一个问题。  
“……你父亲还好吗？”  
加里吞咽了一下，“不，”他干涩地说，“他去世了。”  
“我很抱歉！我不知道……”霍华德慌慌张张地道歉，“我很抱歉我没能更早知道，我很抱歉我没有出现……”  
“别担心，”加里宽慰霍华德，“那已经是十多年前的事啦。我很庆幸你不在，真的。我看得出你喜欢美国，喜欢这里，你属于这里。”  
霍华德看着他，诚恳又关切，“那你会留下来吗？和我一起，在美国，就我们两个？”  
加里被他突然的疯言疯语吓了一跳，手下的琴声走了音，加里停下动作，惊慌失措地看向霍华德，“你说什么？”  
“留下。陪我。”  
这一次霍华德说得缓慢而坚定。  
“你没有想清楚。”加里飞速说，“我们改天再谈。”  
他迅速起身，消失在宴会厅的拐角处。  
但霍华德比他以为的执着的多。当他们去马场挥洒汗水，一起坐在马背上奔跑，大笑，霍华德会冷不防地问他，喜欢吗？喜欢就留下吧。当他们从剧院离开，讨论每一幕剧情有多么精彩，霍华德会突然说，如果你留下，天天都能看到它们。当他们沉醉于一家古董胶片店，霍华德的声音会突然插入，满怀期待地问，你喜欢的话，我们可以买下所有唱片，听到地老天荒。  
他的声音那么迫切，眼神那么迫切，迫切地让加里感到无法呼吸。  
每一次对视，每一次交谈，每一次并肩坐在马车里，钢琴边，剧场中，他都感到呼吸更沉重一些。  
霍华德好像一点都没有改变。仍然是那个傻傻的，不顾安危的想要保护他的少年人。但加里却变了。  
他开始越来越不相信自己值得这样的保护，这样的爱慕，这样的付出。每当霍华德更努力一点，他就越无法自容一些，而这些压力像无形的山峦几乎把他压垮了。  
直到再一次，霍华德急切地想要留下他，加里终于无法忍耐，脱口而出道，“我来找你是有目的的！”他几乎称得上是低吼了。  
霍华德愣了一下，继而像如释重负般，露出那闪闪发亮的笑容，“我还以为你永远不会开口呢。”  
加里盯着那张笑脸，不明白霍华德怎么还笑得出来，“你没有明白，”他急急忙忙说，“我不想谈论这个，我不想提起这个，但这是我来到美国，与你重逢的根本原因。——金钱，霍华德，我需要钱！”  
“哦，那你可找对人了。我最不差钱了。”霍华德仍然微笑着。  
加里感到怒火撞在一团棉花上，没把对方点燃，倒把自己烧着了。“我为了钱，为了那个抛弃你的家族，为了他们创下的产业接近你。”他无力地愤怒着，“你不生气吗？你不难过吗？你不想为自己讨回公道吗？”  
“我想。”霍华德说，“但我更想和你一起。”  
“你怎么能……”  
“如果有需要，我的所有产业都对你开放。只要你留下。加里，只要你留下。”  
霍华德的话终于像一场淋漓的倾盆大雨，将加里浇得浑身湿漉漉的。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，在停掉的琴声中，在不停歇的水声中，摇摇晃晃地离开。  
他从霍华德身旁走过时，冰冷的声音冰冷的说，“你应该感到愤怒。你应该对我生气，霍华德，我不知道该怎么办了。”  
霍华德想伸手抓住他，但加里已经离开了。


End file.
